Talking Over the Campfire
by frizzles
Summary: Toph gets seperated from the group and has an interesting conversation with Iroh and Zuko. Let the fun begin.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Toph ran after the flying bison in front of her. Everyone was sleeping and no one could hear her yells.

She couldn't believe she had rolled off the bison in her sleep. She sat down in a patch of grass. "As soon as they realize I'm gone, they will come back for me," Toph whispered to herself to try to calm her nerves.

Toph could feel feet running at her and she automatically got into an earthbending stance.

"Who are you," the voice yelled.

"Questions, questions," Toph said, "That is something I won't tell you."

He brought out two swords from his back and got in a fighting position.

"If it's a fight you want, I will gladly join in," Toph said smirking.

He didn't look threatened by this at all. He was to far away to recognize her, but her voice sounded awfully familiar.

She kicked a rock out of the ground at him and he knocked it away with the end of his sword. He knew she could throw harder than that.

She threw three more rocks at him. He managed to knock the first one away, but the second nailed him in the leg and the third knocked him into a tree.

Toph looked in the direction of where the boy's campsite was. She heard a familiar sound running towards them.

"Stop," he was yelling, "You two, don't hurt each other. Zuko calm down and you also Miss Toph."

Toph recognized that to be the voice of her friend, Iroh.

"Are you telling me, that the crazy kid over there with the swords is the nephew of yours you were telling me about?"

Zuko looked angry, "I am not crazy."

"Stop interrupting and let your uncle talk," she said in a sneering voice.

"Yes," Iroh said, "But I have to ask you, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Toph didn't want to tell them that she fell off a flying bison, which would be highly embarrassing.

"I umm, guess that I kind of got separated from my group somehow and ended up here," she said quickly.

"Well, then I can't leave you out here all by yourself. Why don't you come back to the camp with us for a cup of tea, until your friends come back," Iroh said happily.

Zuko made a noise of protest, but Toph cut him off. "I would love to," she said in a sweet voice that made Zuko want to gag.

They both followed Iroh to the camp, Zuko trying not to make any kind of contact with Toph.

"Ah, here we are," Iroh said sitting down by the campfire and putting a kettle in the fire, "What kind of tea shall we have, white or oolong."

"Where did you get oolong tea," Toph asked plopping down next to Iroh.

"When you love tea as much as me, you kind find it anyway, just as long as you look."

Zuko snorted at this and Toph had totally forgotten about him, until he made that particular noise. He was sitting on the other side of the fire, far away from her.

"Just because you don't like tea, doesn't mean we all don't," Iroh said looking at Zuko.

"When he was child he was always picky," Iroh said tuning to Toph, "He would never eat any of the dishes I made for him."

"I didn't eat any of your dishes because when I was five, you almost killed me," Zuko said.

Toph looked curiously at Iroh.

"When Zuko was five, I made this delicious stew. I put in all sorts of vegetables and plants. He and Azula were eating that stuff, like it was chocolate cake. Well, when he woke up the next morning he had red spots all over his body and his cheeks looked like big blown up balloons."

Toph started cracking up, she could picture Zuko clearly looking so ridiculous.

Zuko did not look pleased at all. "I was just allergic to some kind of plant you put in it and it was not funny."

"It wasn't funny at the time," Iroh laughing, "I felt really bad, but now thinking back to it, it was really funny."

"I can remember a time, when you broke out into red boils," Zuko said grinning mischievously, "You picked a random plant and said it would make excellent tea, but it could be poisonous and then of all the stupidest things to do, you drank it."

Toph started laughing until her sides started hurting. Iroh would certainly threaten his life by drinking a good tea.

Iroh mumbled something about how it was an accident and that he didn't mean to do it.

Pretty soon they were all sipping tea and telling extremely stupid stories around the campfire.

"When I was eight," Toph began, "My earthbending teacher would not let me continue on past the first level, which made me very angry. So one day when he was eating his lunch, I slipped some extremely hot pepper on it when he wasn't looking. When he ate it, he ran out of the room screaming like a little girl and dunked his head into the water tank."

Zuko fell off his chair laughing and tea squirted out of his nose. When that happened Toph started laughing so hard she spilt tea all over her pants.

Zuko wasn't so bad, she though to herself. He's a little rough around the edges, but when you get to know him, you realize he is still just a teenager.

The sun started rising soon and Toph was a little disappointed because she knew, she would have to leave soon to find Appa and the gang.

Iroh noticed the same thing, "Miss Toph, do you know how to get back to your friends?"

"Is there any towns nearby?" she asked, hoping that if there was, she would find them there.

"There is a town, about three miles up the road. Zuko and I can accompany you there if you like," Iroh said with kindness in his voice.

"I'll be fine. Thank you," saying that she took off down the road. About an hour later, she found the gang nervously asking around if they had seen a small 12 year old girl.

**Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think. This was my first fic for humor.**


End file.
